Realizing the Truth
by Alien Dudette
Summary: scully finally realizes she was being used and that there is someone else in her life that loves her. chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- no i don't own mulder and scully. if i did hmmm.......i have no idea wat i would do lol. but i don't own them.

Spoilers- none i think.

ok bad idea. i should have never gone out to dinner wit him knowing he still liked her. i should have never gone out wit him in the first place. argh it makes me so mad. how can he do this to me. Me i love wait no now LOVED. not no more. no way he could just kiss my ass. why are guys like this. they tell you they love you so much and then they break your heart. thinking its a toy to play around with. well its not. 

i say all this stuff to myself while i sit on my bed crying. crying till my eyes can turn red. why? thats all i wanted to know. why? i couldn't stop crying knowing that he used me. he lied to me. he cheated on me. and what he says that i recieved to wrong message that we were going out for dinner tomorrow. well i got news for you we are over. how can you cheat on me. and then you say you work with her. yea you were being a little too friendly if you ask me.

i cried myself to sleep knowing i have to stop crying. i just couldn't stop. did i really love him that much? or did i not love him and was just being played like a fool. i fell asleep knowing i would never see him again. maybe it was for the best. or maybe it wawsn't. all i know is that i hate him and never want him or see him or talk to him. as i was sleeping i cried and thought about the other guy that loved me. i choose the bad guy over him. so now i had to do but sleep and wait till the next day hoping that all of this was just a dream.

hi did you like it? did you hate it? read and review. yes there will be more. 


	2. Caring

thankx for all the reviews. it really inspired me to write more. lol ok thats it...ON TO THE STORY! lol

Disclaimer- no i don't own mulder and scully. if i did hmmm.......i have no idea wat i would do lol. but i don't own them.

Spoilers- none i think.

9:23 a.m. Scully's House

Ok its not a dream. It was real. i chose the wrong guy. oh man. i didn't want to go to work today. i wanted to call in aick but i knew i can't do that. i already been calling in sick when i was with.....oh just thinking his name got me upset. i got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. i really hope this day can go by fast without thinking about _him_.

11:34 F.B.I Headquartersthier office

I walk into the office and there sitting at my desk was Mulder. i shivered as i thought his name. I walked in closer taking off my coat and hanging it but before i got the chance to say anything he brought it up.

"Didn't you have a date with Rick? I mean its what time is it? come on you just should have called in sick. Its not like your here anyways." he said, I can tell hes mad. hes been like this ever since I got together with Rick.

"Yes, Mulder I _was_ supposed to be on a date with him. Can we just not talk about it please.." i started to cry."Please?" i said knowing that now there was no chance he was going to drop it. But now i look stupid and feel stupid for crying right here. Now hes really going to know what happened.

He came up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back knowing that I needed a hug so badly. He just rubbed my back slowly as i cryed on his shoulder. He then stopped and looked in my eyes. "Hey, don't cry." He said as he kept looking in my eyes. "Come on if he broke up with you he ws stupid to break up with you." I smiled as he said that but it was a weak amile.

"Mulder......I broke up with him."i started to break down again. "I loved him and he cheated on me. Why? Mulder am i that horrible of a person?" I cried but i can tell he got upset cause he frowned once I said that i loved him.

"Listen hes a real jerk. Come on you need to take off for the rest of the day. Ok?" He said. I know i already upset him and i didn't know what to say now.

"No, I haven't been here for a while and I need to stay. I can't keep crying just cause he broke my heart." He was shocked. I was shocked. We were both shocked at what i said.

We both just stayed quiet for about five minutes.

"Scully lets both take a day off and go have some fun."

"I don't know. I mean we can't." I said even though i needed it.

"Look, you need some cheering up and if you want to go by yourself i completely understand. I just want......want to help." He said close to a whisper but yet it wasn't a whisper. Now i really can't say no. Hes trying to help and i'm here pushing him away.

I sighed before i said anything. "Ok. but first where are you going to take me. i don't want any surprizes " he looked down at the ground knowing that he ws going to surprize me. I couldn't help but smile. "I don't want any _bad_ surprizes." He smiled at me while i smiled back at him. He was the reason why i wake up every morning. All this time i thought it was Rick. I was wrong.

We both reaches our coats but before we left out the door he said, " Scully I wouldn't do nothing to hurt you. Just relax." With that he left out the door. i was shocked. what did he mean by that. Realizing he was gone I hurried to catch up to him. I guess this might not be bad as I thought.

ok did u like it? did u hate it? more reviews!!!!...............please?


End file.
